Terrance Alton Cox Motorsports Awards
The "Terrance Alton Cox Motorsports Award" was an event that took place at the NASCAR Hall Of Fame on May 18, 2018 associated with Terrance Cox (duh) and American Standard Motorsports. Description “The NASCAR Hall of Fame, showcases some of the greatest names ever associated with motorsports over the last 70 years”, says Cox. “Since the NASCAR Hall of Fame has already enshrined Wendell Scott, the lone African American to have won a NASCAR Cup Series race on December 1, 1963 in Jacksonville, Florida, I felt it was imperative to establish an event that could honor more African Americans who have had an impact on this sport, but will never be enshrined in this facility located on, of all places, 400 East Martin Luther King, Jr. Boulevard”. '' Yet another example of Cox injecting himself with false claims, as there's no reason a no-name like him would be recognized for doing something he hadn't, namely "helping to diversify motorsports". As for the list of honorees, here it is: -Willy T. Ribbs (He actually showed up in person, Ribbs has promoted Cox's movement and shares his views) -Bill Lester (Lester, thankfully didn't show up.) -Leonard Miller -Stephen R Ross, Sr., director of the Spirit 4 Racing School and two students -James Rudy Stevenson -Fred Edmonds -Akil Rose (Akil was one of the main shills and spammers of the MYMM collages Cox posted) -Dr. Luonne Abram Rouse (Another one of Cox's lackies, mainly responsible for the Clergy 4 Minority Youth Matters Movement side project) -Tyrone McIntyre -Reginald Harmon -Owen Roper -Clarence Miller -Matt Murphy, along with parents John and Lashonda Murphy (NOTE: Murphy was one the original drivers Cox supported) -Les Montgomery (reporter, has shared MYMM posts at his on Facebook page) -Kim Perez (flag person, the only non-black person listed) -Pastor B. Dwayne Hardin -Pastor John Wayne Penton Other than the added notations to some, the rest were all among the "who the hell are these people" category. Hey, look at that, Cox actually did what he claimed and showed up! Yes, you read that right! Despite MEinM's inital skeptisism (considering the MANY noted no-shows by the MYMM , the event actually DID take place at 7PM. And it was even livestreamed on two of the Facebook pages Cox's main partners, CityBuzz Local and BigIndie. It was noted that it at first didn't look like they were actually AT the HOF (or in the poster's words, "like any random high school auditorium"), but were later proven wrong. There's a first time for everything! The date in question... ...had already been the date set, by MYMM that is, for another event prior to the lawsuit's dismissal. On January 26, 2018, another article on CityBuzz announced a similar event at the same location; albeit with a different name and the MYMM/Diversity Motorsports accquantance dutifully noted. Cox didn't divulge much information, and said that more would be announced in February, Black History Month. Well February came and went. The "information" (and the name changes) weren't revealed until, May 3, 2018! Enough for most gullible people to have forgotten what he had previously done. Cox has been spamming the images and video on Twitter, on EVERY MOTORSPORTS ITEM HE POSSIBLY CAN. Even Formula One items, yeah, that's REAL smart. We get it, YOU SHOWED UP, now give us new info (like the date and place for the 1st "weekend event"). Even three months later... Gallery 32819480_1259626254169084_8040571879288733696_n.jpg|'SATURDAY''' May 18, 2018?? They really need to proofread prior to printing. DdA_sTGX4AAZmSd.jpg large.jpg|See the two MYMM shills? 32788810_1259626360835740_7711637372223356928_n.jpg|Cox's pet projects(' logos) all over this one! DdqinRdV0AAZmKp.jpg|Some of the "awards" 6749-beverly-hills-blog-post-image-20180126041908.png|As previously mention, here's the original May 18 event prior to the ASM bait-and-switch FireShot Capture 043 - American Standar_ - https___twitter.com_Asmsracing_status_1000393293090512896.png|We wern't kidding on the Formula One story spamming... FireShot Capture 046 - American Standar_ - https___twitter.com_Asmsracing_status_1000936066319290368.png|...or Willy T Ribbs showing up. Screenshot_2018-08-06 American Standard Motorsports on Twitter.png|And THREE MONTHS LATER, he's STILL spamming his "awards". Link Video footage of the "awards". Okay, you showed up.